I won't let you down
by NotMakingHistory
Summary: Teddy is Lily's mentor in Auror Training. But when something goes wrong on an operation it could all be going wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**So third day of my Lent challenge! I will be writing more to this story so don't worry!**

A routine investigation. That was all it was meant to be. Get in, check the place out for illegal magic, get out again. Teddy had requested for Lily to tag along to shadow him and Harry had trusted Teddys judgment. Lily was the best recruit the Auror department had got in years. Five years, since himself.

But this routine operation had gone seriously wrong. The building was falling down around them with Teddy and Lily standing in the middle. Lily was holding her side and he could see the scarlet liquid seeping through her jumper onto her fingers. Teddy was amazed at how calm she was, when even he want to scream.

"Teddy! Lily!" Harry's voice carries through the flames and rubble. "We're here Harry," Teddy called back. "Are you ok?" Harry's voice is full of worry and this scared him more than the roof above them that is about to collapse. Through Teddy's whole life Harry has been his rock, the one who he could turn to when he was afraid. Hearing the fear in Harry's voice scares him more than anything.

"We're fine Dad. Just stuck!" Lily calls back, making her voice as calm as possible despite the fact that Teddy knew she is in pain. "We are on our way! Just hang in there!" Harry calls. At least that is what he assumed he said because a loud explosion drowns out the end of his sentence. Lily and Teddy were thrown even further into the rumble. Teddy rolled over to find Lily laying next to him with her eyes scrunched up in pain. It's the same look he'd seen on her face only two times before; once when she fell off James's broom when she was five and broke her arm and when she was sixteen and had appendicitis. Teddy did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms.

"Teddy," she gasps and he kissed her hair. "They won't be able to get to us will they?" Lily asks after a few moments of silence. Teddy couldn't lie to her so he decided to tell her a story instead. She's 19, a little too old for stories but she looks so young and fragile in his arms so it spills from his lips.

"When you were born, something went wrong. I was only nine at the time so I don't remember what it was. But I do remember you and your mum being rushed off to different parts of the hospital the second you were born," Teddy looked down at her and knew he had made the right decision. It stops her thinking about the pain so he carried on.

"Harry disappeared with Ginny and James, Al and I were left outside with my Gran. We waited for ages and didn't hear anything. So Gran left me with James and Al and went to find your mum and dad." Teddy pauses there for a moment but creaking of the ceiling makes him continue.

"Soon after she left you were brought back in your little trolley. You were tiny, barely the size of my arm. James, Al and I were led into the room with you and the two of them fell asleep pretty quickly. But you were wriggling in your cot and no one came to check on us," he stopped as the ceiling screams loudly and a rain of rubble coasted their clothes.

"I was watching you from my chair. Stay still little baby I said to you," he looked down at her as if he were seeing the tiny baby she once was. "You didn't stop so I decided to pick you up. Instantly you stopped wriggling and looked up at me with those blue eyes," he smiled at her and put his hand over the wound in her side. The bleeding was slowing Teddy wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"When everyone arrived back I was still holding you and everyone was joking around about how I was the first person to hold you. See no one had picked up except to put you in the cot," Teddy held her closer as more of the building collapsed. Lily started crying, the pain taking over. The building was crumbling and Teddy couldn't see anyway they were going to get out of there.

"I was the first person to ever hold you Lily and I decided then I was going to look after you. I won't let you down," Teddy said as he pulled her close and tucked her body under his. The whole building was collapsing now and Teddy was certain this was the end.

Just before he lost consciousness Teddy thought he saw someone coming towards them but he decided he was just imagining it. 'I won't let you down Lily' he thought as he slipped into the darkness.


	2. The Hospital

**So I went away for a week with all the intentiond of writing every day! Didn't happen...**

 **Here's chapter two! It's quite short cuz I'm shattered but more to come later in the week!**

Teddy's first thought was that he was going to wake up in heaven. His second was that he was pretty sure dying didn't hurt this much. There was pain down his back and in his right ankle. But it was the noise that convinced Teddy he was definitely alive.

"Stop hitting each other!"

"He started it!"

"James! You stink. When did you last shower?"

"I came straight from training! When was I going to have time to shower?"

There were so many voices that Teddy recognised. They were loud and Teddy really wanted them to be quiet. But even opening his eyes was proving to be a struggle.

"Will you all just shut up?" A familiar voice shocked Teddy back into his body. Someone was holding his hand tight.

"Argh" The noise from his mouth brought everyone to silence.

"Teddy! Teddy are you ok?" Lilys hand moved from his to his face. Then it left with a small groan of pain. Teddy opened his eyes to see Lily lowering herself into a wheelchair that was next to his bed. Everyone starts to crowd round.

"Teddy how are you feeling?" Harry is the voice of calm in the room. He's standing on Teddys right side, his wand in his hand and leaning on his wife's chair. "Like I've been trambled by a Hippogriph" Teddy replied and his voice sounds strange. "What happened?" he asks and takes a sip of the water Rose offers him.

"As the roof fell we could see you in the rubble. Your hair went so bright it was impossible to miss. It took a while but you're both safe now." Uncle Ron speaks from behind Lily and as Teddy looks over he smiles at her.

"How are you?" he asks and she smiles back. "A few broken ribs and a graze down my side. Nothing that won't be fixed in a few days." Lily replies and smiles at him. "It's you we have all been worried about!" she adds taking his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asks. He knows it's serious by the look on Harry's face. "Teddy, you've been out for five days," Harry says and Teddy can feel the blood draining from his face.


End file.
